


Ultimatum

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: ben 10 secret desires [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In response to what Sunny showed her Gwen has an ultimatum for Kevin.





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. 
> 
> I was never happy with any of my Ben 10 work I am only archiving it as I decided to archive everything I wrote under Raze flyn.

Ultimatum

It had taken her two days to track down Kevin. She knew she could have found him faster if she’d really wanted to but she hadn’t really tried as hard as she could. She had taken quite a bit of time to think about what she’d seen and Sunny’s thread. “I was wondering how long it would take you to find me,” Kevin said from where he was sitting on a rock watching the waves lap at the beach. “I knew you were really pissed about the Ben thing when you didn’t find me immediately.”

“I’m not angry about that,” She said honestly. “I’m a bit surprised that you’re attracted to Ben but it isn’t really that big of a deal.” She had taken time to think about. “There are plenty of people I’m attracted to that I have no plans to ever tell them or anyone else about.”

“I’m not attracted to Ben,” He said looking extremely freaked out. “I’m pretty sure it’s just left over crap from absorbing the Omnitrix and it’ll go away in time.” She could hear the denial in his voice and how much he wanted to believe that. “And if you aren’t pissed why’d you take so long to find me.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t angry, I just said I’m not angry about that.” She was careful not to bring up what that was. She needed Kevin to listen to her and he wouldn’t if he was in denial mode. “She showed me a lot more than just that in your head such as what you did on Probity’s world with Argit.” She saw his eyes widen in confusion. “Kevin, you were selling weapons to both sides and profiting from her people killing each other over a stupid feud.” When the shock of Kevin being attracted to Ben had worn off the true horror of what he’d done had hit her. “Sunny, was threatening to turn that information over the plumbers and send you back to the null void.”

“Mind probes and scans aren’t admissible in court,” Kevin said quickly. “And those people were so stupid someone was going to make moneys selling them weapons so why not me?” She couldn’t help but glare at him in response.

“I didn’t know mind scans were illegal until I asked grandpa about it,” She said letting her anger really show. “And you should have stopped it because it was the right thing to do, the fact you didn’t and happily joined in with Argit makes me wonder how many other people you’ve hurt through your side deals that Ben and I have been ignoring.” She was still angry. “Argit at least has the excuse of being an amoral little worm but you don’t Kevin you know right from wrong as long as your not hopped up on energy.”

“Like you and Ben have never profited from my deals,” He said darkly. “You never seem to care when a piece of tech I’ve bought or traded for saves our butts.” She knew he was right which just made the entire thing worse.

“Yes, we have and that’s why Ben and I have looked the other way so often but no more Kevin.” She saw him flinch. “I can’t just sit back now that I’ve seen what kind of deals you actually make.” She looked down as she said the last part. “If you want to stay in me and Ben’s lives then you need to stop trying to work both sides of the law.”

“You know what screw you Gwen,” Kevin said getting up and walking away. “I don’t have to put up with this if you don’t want me around then I won’t be around.” She watched him walk to his car and drive off even as part of her wanted to go after him. She was still too angry and hurt to go after him though so she just turned and headed back toward home.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
